Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 12th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from October 12th 623 K.C. Record Damon Halliwell: 'I now call this Senate meeting to orders. I am happy to see so many of you here tonight as it will mark an important day for the Senate as the whole. We start as always with a recap of last weeks events. Lord Vincent, will you please take the floor and explain to the others the demon class we had this week. '''Vincent Lucian Kale: '''Yes, Master Verus has down us the different classes of demons. He touched on the mysterious demons of the void then explained the true classification of the infernals. The infernal is a construct and the shock trooper of the Burning Legion, if you see infernals coming from the sky get ready to fight. However there are much more demons with in the Nether, some far more sinister, and powerful. Some are the very fragments of fear and suffering itself. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, As some of you know an emergency meeting of the Alliance leadership was called this week to talk about Forsaken movements. Rumors abound about their movements and plots. More will be announced as I get more information about this. Also one more thing this week, an event I think Lord DeVin would be champing at the bit to speak about, so Lord DeVin, you have the floor. 'Arranax DeVin: '''Alright then. Well. The rotters are, as some might guess, right fucking pissed off the chairs they don't have about the whole crusade thing. So they seem to think it's funny to arrest a bunch of Alliance members, and run them in a sort of hunt. You know. Chase them down, kill them, something. The end goal isn't really known. So because, of course the Stormwind Light-fuckers are utterly livid, and as sending teams to break up the pheasant hunt. Some other Alliance factions, our own included, it seems are getting involved too. The only thing of real note in all of this, bluster and pointless moral outrage, is to remember that, if you as a person feel the need to offer succor, that these people have spent time in the Undercity. This means blgihts, plauges, diseases. Anyone going is to handle proper, logical quarantine proceedure. It's happening during Hallow's End, a little less than two weeks from now. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Lord DeVin, as much as this Forsaken matter bugs you, I was talking about the Orc skulls. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Alright... Well... As for the combat we've taken past in. We've broekn into the Underworks of the primary orc nest, known as Orgrimmar, and surrouned the last strongholds of their leadership caste. We suffered few casualties, and the council's use of offensive, close quarters magic proved effective at cutting down the orc warrior caste. Most have been scattered, or forced deeper into the ruins. I will also add that my personal bounty on orcish skulls remains in effect for those who wish to collect. In short? The mission was a resounding success. Any questions on the bit? '''Syllvestre Hollingberry: '''How much per orc skull? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Three for an orclet, ten for a mature orc, twenty for a warrior caste skull. and one hundred coin weight in gold for a leadership caste. '''Syllvestre Hollingberry: '''That sounds fun, thank you. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, Lord DeVin. Now we will move on to this weeks agenda. This week I feel is a full plate. We will start tomorrow hunting down rogue magi of Dalaran, dangerous and deluded. After that the Senate will follow the rest of the Alliance into the Plaguelands where, as Lord DeVin pointed out, the Forsaken seem to be up to something. As always next Saturday will be our next Senate Session. I now open the floor to all of you. If there is something you wish to bring before the Senate now is your chance. Just raise a hand or staff to be called on. Lord Kale the floor is yours. '''Aranwen Westwood: '''I would like to state that the Chancellor is still a buttfacr and smells like sex and shame. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Lady Uglybottom... Please let us keep ourselves together. Please do go on Lord Kale. '''The following part of the record is illegible without a Kirin Tor Signet Ring. Vincent Lucian Kale: '''Chancellor, I managed to speak to various leaders of the Alliance, and they wish to forge a closer alliance with our faction with their specific orders and regiments. I told them all that I would bring this before the Senate and let you all decide. However this will give us political power, within the council on Stormwind, and among various parts of the Alliance. We will be able to expand our intelligence network into the Church and the Military. Moorwhelp, and the others can be easily pressed to see things with a more open mind. I can assure you their complete cooperation. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Why in the Abyss would we waste time with those knuckle draggers? They'd just use such as an excuse to come here, and spew their verbal diarrhea? '''Danoe Sprocket: '''I hope it stinks less then yours. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I agree with you Lord Kale and I am glad to see your mind is in the right place. I will see if we can not send some men to see about this. Lord DeVin will of course, not be dealing with the church. '''Vincent Lucian Kale: And whoever is keeping record, please strike this part from the public viewing. Damon Halliwell: '''Is that all? '''Vincent Lucian Kale: '''I would like to deal with it, if it will be allowed. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well, you may for now. Miss Do'Ash? '''Altheria Do'Ash: '''I am simply curious as to what they want of us. To say they want a closer alliance is easier enough, but what would it entail that our current relations do not hold? And what would it mean for us? If we have a closer relation with the Church, for instance, are we expected to send troops on every crusade? Should Tek'aru wish to siege an orphanage because they declined his services, do we burn the children? '''Damon Halliwell: Just because we ally ourselves with someone does not put us at their beck and call. Altheria Do'Ash: '''I thought we were already allies. The phrasing simply implied... More. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Actually, unless we break the alliance, that's exactly more or less what alliance means. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Our ties are... Thin right now. '''Arranax DeVin: '''And they'll be thinner still if you bolt ourselves to that sinking ship. '''Vincent Lucian Kale: '''We do not have to bored the ship, merely see it off. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I will take your ideas into consideration. Fear not, no one will ever control the actions of this Senate outside of Dalaran. '''Vincent Lucian Kale: '''In order to win we have to play. Everyone is a piece on the board. '''The record is legible for those without a ring again after this point. Damon Halliwell: 'Now we must move on. Miss Silverspark, I believe you were next that floor is yours. '''Tammini Silverspark: T'hank you for allowing access to the floor, Chancellor. Had a personal question about research matter, namely, would like an assessment by the Magus Senate as to whether research into field of titan communications devices sufficiently safe for study. Aware of personal risks, am asking about threats to population centers or other large-scale calamities. To be clear, wish to avoud problematic occurrences. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Fear not, Dalaran is oepn to such things. As long as you maintain a safe project you may study them as you wish, in fact if you need a lab one can be loaned to you. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Appreciate oppeness. Will not require Dalaran facilities. Have... Alternate spaces for experimentation, construction, and so forth. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Miss Winterchill, you wanted to speak? '''Jaine Winterchill: '''I just wanted to ask a quick question. '''Damon Halliwell: '''By all means ask. '''Jaine Winterchill: '''I've been gone for a few days, and it seems as though a few people that are usually at these meetings are missing. Did something happen? '''Damon Halliwell: '''I will touch on that at the end of this meeting. Lady Westwood, did you wish to speak? '''Aranwen Westwood: '''I simply wanted to suggest that should you need an envoy for the Clergy, I am more than willing to assist as I have had dealing with them before. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Your ties with the church may help yet. You may speak to them as always. Anyone else? Now I shall answer your question Jaine. I know that many of you respect the Inner-Council and trust them. I am here to tell you that it has all been a lie. For a while now they have been plotting to kill me and take the Senate for themselves. They at last acted during the last battle with the Orcs. I was attacked by them as they tried to make it seem that I had fallen in battle. With no Chancellor or Vice-Chancellor, all power would have fallen to them. After the attack I went to the Council of Six and showed them proof of this plot. They gave me a staff from the Arcane Vault so that I could carry out their orders. The Inner-Council has been disbanded. When they found out about the orders they attacked me once more hoping to finish me off and then ran when they failed. '''Mackenzie Ravenmane: '''Are you able to prove this to the rest of us yes? '''The proof Chancellor Halliwell produced has not entered into the record. '''Danoe Sprocket: '''I have missed much while on leave... '''Damon Halliwell: '''And so the Inner Council's rebellion has been foiled. The remaining Councillors will be hunted down and defeated. The attempts on my life by them have left me shaken and disturbed, but I assue you my resolve has never been stronger. To ensure the security and continued stability... The Magus Senate with the full backing and permission of the Council of Six, shall be reorganized into a militaristic organization! For a safe and secure society! '''Danoe Sprocket: '''What!? '''Damon Halliwell: '''The winds of change have started to blow. I urge you all to remain loyal to Dalaran. I bring this session to a close. May Dalaran hold dominion is all things. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes